


Stitches

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye talks Ward into trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyefknward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Dani! I know this is terrible but…I tried?

Skye ran her tongue along Grant’s shaft, eliciting a very loud…was that supposed to be a moan? Or a growl? She wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing up there but when he made that noise again, a smirk came to her lips as pride swelled in her chest. It never ceased to amaze her how easy it was to render the super spy completely useless using only her body. Or get him to do whatever her heart desired with just the promise of sex. Hell, she didn’t even need to fuck him to bring him to his knees; just kissing did the trick. He was completely and unequivocally hers and the rush was almost enough to get her off.

This was what true power felt like.

And combined with her Inhuman powers…

The poor boy had never stood a chance.

Skye sent a small tremor through him and hummed happily when his body trembled with arousal. She pulled away with a grin, running her oily hands over his thighs again. She didn’t know why she’d opted for the flavored massage oil this time around but she wasn’t regretting it; sex was made better only with the flavor of butter beer.

“Skye, baby, your turn-” he whined, always eager to spend as much time as he could between her thighs.

“Hush, I’m not done with you yet.” They’d been at this for well over an hour but he was supposed to be relaxing; that’s what massages were for. It wasn’t her fault the flavored oil had prompted her to keep taking breaks to blow him.  Really, it was his fault for buying it.

She ran her hands underneath his shaft, cradling his balls in her hand. “Almost done,” she teased, having worked out every bit of tension from his body, save his erection. Once she was done, he could do whatever he damn well pleased but for now…

Her slick fingers massaged his balls while she took him into her mouth again. She knew he was close but she couldn’t help the urge to-her fingers slipped and Grant made a noise she’d never heard him make before. She lifted an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued. This time she used one finger to trace his asshole and his reaction made her pull back from his cock in surprise.

So…Wait?

She pondered her next move for a moment and decided that he was definitely into ass stuff, so she should keep going.

Using the same finger, she massaged him again, this time slipping her finger in just enough to test the waters but not too far in that it would scare him.

He screamed her name so loud it send warmth between her legs. Fuck, this was hot. She wanted so badly to climb on top of him and finally let him come inside of her but she wasn’t done playing with him yet. She was sure a few more seconds of playing with his asshole would get him off just fine but…well…Skye never did things half-assed; pun intended.

She leaned down and ran her tongue up his chest and neck, pausing at his ear. “Turn around, baby,” she ordered, sitting back on her heels and reaching into the sex drawer. It was mostly filled with lubes, oils, blindfolds, restraints, and a few vibrators but there was one thing they’d never used; a gag gift from Trip that she would have to thank him for later.

Skye pulled the prostate massager out the drawer and dug into the packaging with her teeth, her heart racing. She was way too eager to try this but she couldn’t help it; sure, their sex life was amazing and they were always trying new things but…well, he was the only guy who had never tried to go near her asshole so she’d never tried to get near his. And now that she knew it was an option she was going for it full force.

“What the hell is that for?” Grant asked, panicked.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Relax, it’ll feel weird at first but you’re going to like it.”

Grant sat up and shook his head. “No; not happening.”

Ugh, straight men.

“You weren’t freaking out about my fingers in your asshole but a little vibrator?”

“That is NOT little, Skye!”

Skye gave him a ‘look’. The massager was no bigger than two of her fingers put together. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about; I let you fuck me with that monster dick of yours. You can handle this little thing.”

He shook his head furiously. “I don’t care; you’re not putting that thing anywhere near me.”

Skye’s boner was suddenly dead and she was ten seconds away from launching into a huge rant but she met his eyes and she suddenly forgot why she mad. Her overprotective girlfriend mode kicked in and she tossed the toy aside and moved into his lap, caressing his cheeks.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” This wasn’t some male macho thing, he looked a bit scared to be honest. Why would he…Anger flared in her chest. “What did he do to you?” She wasn’t sure which ‘he’ she was referring to; Christian or John but she did know she’d resurrect them both so she could kill them all over again.

Grant stared at her in confusion for a moment. “Who…oh God, Skye! No!” He pulled her off his lap and swung his legs over the mattress, running a hand through his hair. “Why does your head go… _No_.”

Skye moved closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Then what’s wrong?”

He twitched uncomfortably and a moment later mumbled something she couldn’t make out.

“What?”

“I’m the…man.” He stammered again, looking up at her.

Skye rolled her eyes again.

What an idiot.

“Grant; I am not in the mood to lecture you about gender norms in the bedroom. There is nothing wrong with enjoying a little ass-play; hell, if it makes you feel better I’ll let you use it on me next.”

That seemed to perk him up a bit, typical man, but not enough to get him to agree. He shook his head again. “No, it’s…that’s not…look, I enjoy being the masculine one; it’s the one thing John never took from me. Can’t we just have normal sex?”

Skye wasn’t going to drop this; one, because she was Skye and two, because she was not going to let this crap fly. John Garrett was not going to fuck up their lives from beyond the grave.

“Look, Grant; I know John taught you all of that macho manly crap, but he was also a misogynistic piece of shit. Trying new things and liking them does not make you any less of a man; besides, what’s unmanly about enjoying sex? That’s all this is; you and me having sex. I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do but I want to make sure it’s you that doesn’t want to do it and not that voice in your head that sounds like John.”

Guilt flashed across his face and she knew she’d been right; no amount of therapy could truly cure him of John’s manipulations.

God, Skye hated him.

“I…I don’t know if I’m ready to take it that far…maybe we can work our way up to it?”

Skye threw her arms around him in excitement and kissed him. “I can do that,” she said happily, kissing him again. That’s all she wanted from him; to try new things and to be his own man.

And sure, she wanted to put something in his ass, but that could wait for another day.

“Can we go back to the normal sex stuff for now?” Grant asked like a puppy, glancing down at his poor boner.

Skye pouted, feeling bad. “Of course, baby,” she muttered, climbing on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, pressing herself against him. A thought struck her and she smirked against his lips, one hand gripping his hair, the other reaching for a bottle of lube.

“You know…I did promise you a little quid pro quo…” She suggested, holding the massager out for him to take. There was no way her ass could handle his cock but maybe if they took baby steps.

Skye took a mental note of the look on his face; tomorrow when she went for his ass again and he tried to back out she was going to remind him of this; he couldn’t rob her of the glee he was currently feeling.

An ass for an ass, she’d remind him; but for now she was going to enjoy being on the receiving end.


End file.
